heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
喬安娜
Johanna is a Melee Warrior hero from the Diablo universe, representing the crusader class. Johanna the Crusader hails from the Diablo universe, and in Heroes of the Storm, she takes on the role of a formidable warrior Hero who is exceptionally tenacious. She is able to shrug off blows that would crush any other hero, and she uses her flail and her shield to mete out devastating justice on the battlefield. Johanna is at the ready to oppose evil wherever it may lurk, and she’s someone you’ll want to have at your side as you answer the call of the Nexus! Background There have been many women who have borne the name Johanna in service of the crusade, and each has given her life to purify her faith. Johanna carries on their legacy as she searches the kingdom of Khanduras for the fallen star. Johanna was famous for her skillful shield work in combat. When she vanished, leaving her shield and favorite flail behind, many speculated that she was dead. At the least, it appeared that her journey was unplanned. She did not have an apprentice. Gameplay Summary Strengths * Weaknesses * Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Cassia deals additional damage versus Heroes that are blinded. She has her own way to do so with but has no objections to working alongside allies that can also help her out! Johanna brings a pretty healthy Warrior kit that also excels against auto-attacking enemies while sporting her own blind – Shield Glare. If the enemy is smugly sporting a hefty axe-slinger (looking at you Zul'jin), bringing this pair against him will dull his axes real quick! Gul'dan is a hero that needs a defensive Warrior to help peel for him and keep him safe. Johanna fits the bill with slows, blinds, and enemy displacement. Similarly to Arthas, Johanna can provide much needed peeling and crowd control so Kel'Thuzad can efficiently land his skillshots, being able to efficiently group them together using . Johanna is particularly more useful than Arthas in this case, as she can prevent strong divers, such as Illidan, from reaching Kel'Thuzad, mostly thanks to her Shield Glare. Johanna is very effective at peeling and crowd control, which is great to protect Malthael while allowing him to spread his . Condemn can effectively pull enemies together so Malthael can hit as many as possible with . Effective against Johanna is sturdy and can get personal with The Butcher without much retaliation. Her Shield Glare, Condemn and Blessed Shield are all powerful tools to peel The Butcher away from his targets. Effective foes Skins ;Crusader of Zakarum (base) ;Centurion :At Emperor Severus's command, an entire legion marched against the portal of the gods. All but one returned home, a single centurion taken as punishment for man's hubris. ;Sacred Oath :The Crusader's armor is an emblem of their identity. Over the centuries it is constantly molded and reshaped to fit the needs and personality of its current master. ;Spellbreaker :While most spellbreakers serve in defense of Quel'thalas, Johanna has embarked on a crusade to purify the lands of Lordaeron, instead. She will not rest until her homeland is restored. :This skin is related to the Warcraft themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;Enforcer :To join the Specialized Tactical Operations and Rescue Missions (STORM) Unit, prospective agents must meet drill sergeant Johanna's daunting requirements. Her family's long legacy as STORM officers makes it hard to impress her. Development The crusader was listed for possible inclusion as early as February, 2014. It was stated that in the event of the crusader's inclusion, the game's developers would correspond with those of Team 3, who are responsible for development of the Diablo franchise. Feedback would be given on the "essence" of the Crusader, as the number of abilities the crusader could have in Heroes of the Storm would be much smaller than in Diablo III.2014-02-07, Heroes of the Storm Developer Q&A Part 2 (Jan 22, 2014) – Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-11 The model of a female crusader was shown at BlizzCon 2014.2014-11-07, Heroes of the Storm Panel - Live Update. Heroes Nexus, accessed on 2014-11-08 Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * * References External links * Johanna at Diablo Wiki * Crusaders at Diablo Wiki Category:英雄 Category:肉盾 Category:喬安娜